Dragneel Family Drabbles
by TheDragonNamedAce3
Summary: In a land far, far away in the magical kingdom of Fiore in the city of Magnolia, resides the wizard guild Fairy Tail, and also home to a family of seven, the Dragneels. One Shots may vary from T/M
1. The Celestial Spirit Slayer

Luna: 8

Nash: 6

Nashi: 6

Igneel: 2

 **The Celestial Spirit Slayer**

It was a beautiful morning when the blond fanged little of boy of six years old was playing in the park near the Sakura tree with his pink-headed older sister. When something caught his eye. A black key to be exact. But not any regular, no, this key had a faint glow.

"A celestial key." The boy smiles with profound interest.

"Nash," His sister calls from far away. "Nash. Where are you?"

"Luna. Luna, I think I found something." He calls her over.

"If you're planning to show me another bug you can forget it." She places her hands on her hips.

Nash laughs to himself, "I'm serious. I found a key."

"A key?" She bends down suspiciously, bracing herself if her twerp of a little brother decided to pull something.

It was indeed a key. A black key and it seemed to be glowing as Nash held it in his small hands. Aside from glowing, it seemed to emit so kind of weird aura. After all you didn't exactly tend to find celestial spirit keys at your local park.

"I think it's a celestial spirit key," He smiles. "It looks like one of mom's key."

"Can I see it for a sec?" Her hand barely comes into contact with the handle when it begin to shake. With a yelp she drops the key.

Nash quickly picks it up and the key begins to glow again, "Be careful there can be a spirit in there. You know they get mad when you drop their key." Aquarius comes to mind and he shutters.

She cautiously takes a step back, "I don't think you should keep that key Nash?"

"Why not?"

"There's something weird about it?"

"Weird?" He arches an eyebrow.

She nods.

He shrugs, "Whatever I'm going to keep it."

"Nash." She takes the key away from him. The key shakes furiously in her hand again, as if it were trying to get out of her grasp. No not this time, she was not going to let a key man handle her. Throwing it to the ground, she takes Nash's hand and steps back cautiously, with one small fireball in her hand.

"Nash. Luna?" The blue exceed calls from far away.

She starts walking when she feel the resistance of her brother. With a stubborn look in his eyes he stands still, "C'mon let's—"

"I want the key." He lets go and crosses his arms above his chest.

The key rises in thin air and zooms towards the little blonde boy.

Luna raises her hand and throws a fireball at the key.

The key doesn't deter and flies in front of the little boy.

Said little boy smiles and takes the key placing it into his pocket. "The key wants me to be its master."

"Nash. Luna." Happy repeats. "Where are you?"

"I don't like this one bit," She puts her foot down. "I'm telling mom." She runs towards the blue Exceed.

Nash takes out his key and examines it one more time, "Cool." He places it in his back and goes running after his sister.

* * *

 **Dragneel Residence**

On a small hill overlooking the busy city of Magnolia, home to the Fairy Tail, is also home to the Dragneel family. It was a simple white cottage with a brown roof, which had a very welcoming presence once you spotted the home on the hill. So welcoming that many Fairy Tail guild members had overstayed their welcome, from the red head clad in armor to the brunette drunkard, everyone seem to come and go as they pleased. Luckily, for the Dragneels they had space for their family and for their guild mates. With four rooms, a study room, two bathrooms and a half, a medium sized kitchen and a dining hall, the S-class couple was faring well.

"Mom." Luna runs inside nearly stepping on the crawling infant on the floor.

"Ig," Natsu crawls on the floor next to the toddler. "C'mon crawl towards the red dragon plushie."

Igneel sits up and begins clapping his hands.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Luna turns to her father who is laughing with the youngest Dragneel.

"She's in her study," he begins to tickle Igneel's tummy. "But don't go in there right now, because she's on a roll whatever that means."

"Dad Nash got a weird key." Luna points to her brother, who is all to consumed with his new key.

"A weird key?" Natsu looks up.

"It's not weird it's cool." He hands his dad the key.

Natsu takes the key when it begins to shake in his hands. "What the heck is wrong with this thing?" He begins to burn the key with his flames.

"Dad don't," Nash takes the key from his dad's hand, getting burned in the process. He hisses in pain. Although, not necessarily a fire dragon slayer, fire doesn't affect him much.

"Nash." Happy and Luna cry out simultaneously.

"Crap." Natsu curses under his breath. "Luna, get the first aid kit. Happy, keep an eye on the study room." Burning his kid was definitely going to merit a punishment.

"Why you don't want to sleep on the couch again?" The cat laughs.

His wife a good women she is, knew how to dish out cruel punishments. It was only Wednesday and Natsu had already slept on the couch at the beginning of the week for playing catch indoors with Nash and breaking a vase. The couch although comfortable to sit on was not good on the back and Natsu being a cuddler, felt the punishment even more excruciating.

"Fish." Natsu bribes. "I will get you a fish."

"Make it two fish and we have a deal."

"Dad I got the first aid kit." Luna came in with the giant kit.

"Get the bandages," he turns to Nash who's holding his hand tenderly. "How ya holding up buddy?"

"I'm fine," Nash grins. "Just stings—I mean a real man doesn't cry about pain, right?"

Natsu smiles. A doorknob turns. Down the hall last door on the right. Lucy's coming out. His smile instantly fades. "Not good. Luna hide the first aid kit."

Luna nods and puts it under the sofa.

"She's coming." Happy flies into the living room at mach speed, landing on the floor near the eldest and youngest Dragneel.

"Okay everyone act natural," He scoops up Iggy from the floor and hands him to Nash to cover up his hands.

Lucy walks into the living room; everything is quiet, too quiet. For starters, her husband was lying on the ground with a smile on his face, the same smile he used when caught fighting with Gray by Erza. Then there were his accomplices who seemed ever more suspicious than their father. Luna was lying on the couch stiff as a board while Nash was hiding behind his baby brother. Unlike the rest Happy was the least inconspicuous, by rubbing his stomach, probably due to over eating again.

"Natsu," She singles him out. "Why are my children acting suspicious?"

"We're playing a…game. Yeah a game." He grins. "The statue game and so far I'm losing."

"Uh huh," She deters her eyes from her lying husband. "Happy how would you like to have tuna fish tonight."

Happy's eyes widened as images of tuna fish swimming filled his mind. "Fish," He drools. "Can we go and pick it up right now?"

"Yup," Any second now the blue feline would crack. However, it seems she'll need to throw in another incentive to get him to spill faster. "On second thought let's make it two tuna fishes."

"Deal," Happy wipes the drool off his chin. "Natsu burned Nash's hand."

"Happy." Natsu face palms.

She leans down and pressing both her sons into her chest, in a way that only the lion could describe as "a lioness protecting her cubs." "You burned our son's hand."

"It didn't hurt." Says Nash.

"It's Nash's fault," Luna points at her brother. "He put his hand in dad's flame when the key started to shake."

Nash retorts. "Well it's not the key's fault; dad was the burning the celestial spirit."

So far this was not sounding good for Natsu.

"What?" Lucy looks between her son and husband.

"He was burning the celestial spirit in the key." Nash shows her the key.

A black key. Never had she seen a key like this and to be emitting this sort of light and strong magical energy made it even more unsettling.

"Nash, where did you find it?"

"At the park," He says. "It does a cool trick. Watch this." He puts the key in his dad's hand and runs across the room.

The key begins to shake in Natsu's palm.

"Okay," Nash gives them thumbs up. "dad let go of the key."

Natsu lets go of the key and quickly it begins floating towards Nash. Nash grabs the key in midair and gives them another thumbs up.

"Cool huh?" He puts it back into his pocket.

Lucy stands still not knowing what to do first, break the key or get her son away from the thing.

"Hey buddy," Natsu is the first to react. "Can we see the key again?"

Nash crosses his arms, "Will you promise not to burn the key?"

He nods. "Luce, take the key." He whispers.

Taking the key, she braces herself, pulling out a key with her other hand just in case. The key lies still in her palm. Nothing. No light, but still the strong magical presence.

"Hey it's not doing anything," Says Nash. "Is it broken?"

"I don't think—."

A puff of smoke appears and out comes an out of breath of Loke.

"Loke?"

"Uncle Loke?" Luna asks.

"Lion King?" Nash adds.

"Hey there…" He pants as he rests his hands on his knees. "You okay. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," She says. "Are you okay?"

"Just give me…a moment to… catch my…breath."

"Okay."

The lion spirit stretches as he regains his breath, "I'm good. So is everything okay? I sensed a lot of magic around you—."

"A key." Lucy hands it to him.

"It's really cool and can do tricks." Nash adds.

Loke continues the study key, holding it up to the light, he then lets out a small chuckle. He tosses the key back to Nash. "Have fun with it kid."

"Cool." He says.

"You have nothing to worry about gorgeous," He takes a seat on the ground next to the Dragneels. "I'm just wondering why it didn't happen considering you're married to him."

"Me?" Natsu points to himself. "You wanna go at it pussy cat." He balls his fist.

"Easy there," Loke says coolly. "I'm saying the key is part of draconis constellation Latin for…." Loke cues Natsu to answer.

"What?" Natsu scratches his head. "For soup."

Loke face palms.

"Dragon." Lucy answers. "Draconis is Latin for dragon."

Seconds pass until the light bulb above Natsu's head turns on. "Oh. Ohhh. A dragon spirit. That is cool. Way to go buddy." He ruffles his son's spiky blonde hair.

" Beta Draconis its name is Rastanben. Dragon spirits are rare. They choose their masters and only attach themselves to those who have a deep connection with a dragon—."

Natsu quickly interjects, "Then why does they key trying to get away from me, I'm a dragon—."

"Yes, but the thing is it can't fraternize with another dragon because of your dragon like upbringing. In other words two dragon's play together well all the time. Kind of like with you and Gajeel."

"So what you're trying to say is that the dragon spirit doesn't like me?"

"Precisely," Loke adjusts his glasses. "But I think if you were to fight it you might be able to earn it's respect and kinship. Same thing can be said for the dragon slayers in training." He looks to Luna.

Natsu begins to stretch, "Alright let's get this started."

"Where's Nashi?" Loke asks.

"She's helping Levy and Mira in the library." Lucy adds.

"Hey Lion King, why didn't the key react to mom?" Nash asks.

"There are two reasons; one is because she's celestial mage and it didn't want to be claim by her, the second, is well because she shares a special connection with another dragon." He looks at both Natsu and Lucy. "Mate." He mouths.

Lucy's touches the side of her neck where Natsu had last bitten her.

Natsu smiles to himself.

"Mom," He looks up to her still in her protective embrace. "How do I make a contract with the spirit?"

"It's like what you did with Gomez, the nikola spirit."

"Umm okay." He stands up and holds it in front of him. "I Nash—."

"Nash, sweetie," Lucy says quickly. "Maybe it would be best if you summoned him outside." Considering how her three dragon slayers acted on a daily basis, even on her S-Class salary she couldn't afford to rebuild the roof or the window for the fourth time this year.

The six of them then headed to the back of their house preferably as far away of any buildings, people, animals, and parks.

"Are we in the clear now?" Natsu laughs as Ig begins to play with his hair. "Iggy."

Lucy nods, "We're good."

Nash clears his throat and hold the key up to the air. "I Nash Dragneel, call upon thee in the world of celestial spirit kingdom, I beckon you to my side to pass through the gate," He then lowers his hand bringing the key straight in front of him. "Open gate of the Beta Draconis Constellation, Rastaben."

The sky turns a bright yellow for a second before returning to a blue sky with white clouds everywhere. A ball of bright light falls from the sky in front of them, like some sort of meteor.

"Aside from begin rare they also like to make big entrance." Loke adds.

Out of the bright ball steps out a purple dragon with big scaly wings, black claws, long tail with black spikes and that also happened to be four feet tall.

It roared and a golf size ball of fire came out.

Natsu and Happy stifle a laugh.

Lucy gives them a look and both stop dead in their tracks.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nash turns to the lion spirit.

"Nope this is here Rastaben's first form," Loke places a comforting hand on the young celestial wizard." As you grow as celestial spirit mage so will he.

"Thanks Loke." He says.

"Good job on summoning a dragon." Natsu ruffles his hair. "Now all you got to do is train hard and you'll have one of the strongest dragons out there. Besides you got the best of both worlds a dragon who's a celestial spirit, how cool is that?"

"It's cool huh?" Nash smiles. "A dragon and a celestial spirit. I'm like a celestial spirit slayer."

Lucy froze at the dreadful thought.

Loke nervously tugs on his collar.

Natsu was about to say something, but instead fell silent.

"Umm Nash I don't think that's the best way to put it," Luna whispers. "Celestial Spirit. Slayer." She tries to get her brother to put two and two together.

"I don't get it," He shrugs. "Whatever. I'm going to go and train," He begins running up the hill. "Watch I'm going to be the next S-Class Wizard in the family!"

* * *

 **Later that day.**

 **Fairy Tail Guild.**

After training for the rest of the afternoon he decided to go the guild with his mother and father. Excited to find a certain someone, he kicked the guild doors open, almost ran into Lisanna, tripped over Cana's barrel, messed up Reedus's sketch, and lastly stumbled upon the person he'd been wanting to see. Said person was currently eating a piece of cake while still keeping an eye on her daughter.

He tapped the small of her back considering, he was pint sized and she was like a giant towering over him.

"Yes." She turned around with the plate of strawberry cake still in her hand.

"Aunt Erza I challenge you to a fight right now." He says courageously.

Mira stops what's she doing and leans against the counter. Even though she knew the outcome, she couldn't help but to smile. _Like father, like son,_ she thinks to herself.


	2. Natsu In Charge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, because if I would Nalu would have already happened like couple of chapters ago. But slow burn I guess.**

* * *

 **Luna: 3**

 **The Twins: 10 months old.**

* * *

 **Natsu in Charge**

It was early in the morning when Natsu had woken up to a kick in the face. A small foot to be exact. Luna. Three years old and she's already donning her mother's kicking abilities. He opened his eyes to find the pinkette in question sprawled on top of his face like a starfish.

"What are you doing here?" He whispers as he notices that she's still sleeping. She looks like Lucy when she's sleeping except with more drool and lighter breathing. He places her on his side and hopes to not crush her in the process.

"I passed by her room and she insisted on wanting to sleep with daddy." Lucy leans against the doorframe taking in the scene of the two pinkettes lying on the bed, while holding the ten month year old Nash on her hip.

"How's my little buddy doing?" He asks.

"Hungry," She says. "Always hungry, just like his father."

"Food?"

"In the kitchen." She sits on the edge of the bed.

"So where's the other princess?"

"Still sleeping," Lucy smiles. "Nashi is not a morning baby."

"Did you already pack everything for your mission?

She nods. "I don't know how this will sound, but I'm actually kind of excited to go back to work, does that make me sound like a horrible person?"

Natsu lets out a small laugh and shakes his head, "No, just weird." After giving birth to twins and being there every day for her family, Natsu knew she needed a break, even if that meant going on an easy job and out of the house for a day.

"Thanks," She rolls her eyes. "Just do me a favor Natsu and don't feed the kids fire, at least not while I'm not here."

"But Luna loves it."

"She also likes drawing on the wall," She says. "Doesn't mean I'm going to let her." That and they were currently out of fire extinguishers after Natsu while performing fire tricks for the kids burned part of the roof down. Luckily for them Laki wasn't on any missions that day and came quickly.

"You really like laying down the rules don't you Luigi."

"I just don't want to return to my home and find out another wall is missing."

"One time. Luna was sick. I didn't know she would cough out a ball of fire that size. And I couldn't suck it up because it's gross." Natsu shutters at the thought.

"Natsu, you were cheering when I found you."

"Yeah because my girl can use fire." He smiles at the sleeping figure at his side.

"I left the house for fifteen minutes," It was moments like these that made Lucy nervous to leave her children with their father. "Luckily for us Juvia and Gray—."

"How can you call that luck, snowflake sat on our couch butt naked. Stupid pervy stripper."

Lucy could already feel the heat radiating off Natsu. Although, Gray is a great guy, he does have the tendency to strip down at the worst moment…or any moment for that matter.

"Point is no extinguisher, no fire."

"Fine," He sighs reluctantly. "Could I still give Luna some of my fire food?"

She nods, "Just cut it down to small pieces if you can. Now that rules have been established, I'm going to go and get dressed."

After getting dressed and making sure everyone was fed, she gave the house a last look over making sure it was children and Natsu proof, she strapped her keys and her whip, and was ready to go. Locking the house, they headed for the train stop.

"Bye mama." Luna clings to her leg.

"Bye," She picks up the pinkette before her and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "You're going to be a good girl, right?"

She nods.

"Good," She whispers. "Remember to take care of daddy for me."

"Heard that." Natsu holds both of the twins in each arm.

"I know," She gives each twin a kiss on the forehead and then turns to Natsu. "No fire."

"Anything else?" He asks.

"Wish me good luck?"

Natsu smiles and leans to give his wife a goodbye kiss. "You'll do great." He rests his forehead against hers. "Just be careful okay."

"I'll be fine," She places her hand on his cheek. "But thank you."

"Don't I get a good luck too, Natsu?" Happy crosses his arms.

"Sorry buddy," he hands one of the twins to Lucy, bends down to Happy's size, and pats him on the head. "Good luck happy."

Happy smiles and turns to Lucy, "He _looooves_ you."

"Shut it cat." She smiles nostalgically.

"And Happy."

"Yeah."

"As the exceed of the house your responsible of making sure Luigi here," Natsu points at Lucy with his thumb. "Doesn't fall of another cliff, tower, get stuck in a bell etc. Can I trust you?"

"Aye sir."

"Good, now get going before…." Beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead. "You miss your train."

Saying their goodbyes the four Dragneels made their way towards the Fairy Tail Guild. Barely turning the corner, shouts and laughter could already be heard.

"A fight must be going on," Natsu grins. "Alright I'm fir—." He felt Luna tug his shirt. "Yeah?"

"Mama says no fight."

"Oh right." Not even five minutes since he left Lucy, and he could already hear her say, "No fighting when you're taking care of the children." If the list didn't remind him of what 'not to do' surely his daughter would remind him.

"Let's go." He continues.

Natsu opened the door and a chair came flying out. With quick reflexes, he pulled the stroller and Luna away before the chair could hit them.

"I want to go in." Luna let's go of Natsu's hand and runs into the guild hall.

"Luna." He calls as he rushes in behind her, stroller and all.

As the instigator of most fights Natsu had fun punching and kicking his fellow teammates, but as a parent the guild was more of a war zone. Tables were either being used as a shield or being thrown, while the men and women of Fiore's number one guild fought. Elfman yells from the top of his lungs of being a real man as he punches Warren who falls onto Wakaba, who spills his beer on Macao. In retaliation, Macao grabs Cana's beer and throws it Wakaba.

Cana wasn't usually one to mind the fights as long as she had her drink, yet when said drink is taken from her grasp, she then decides to fight.

"This is getting ridiculous." Cana takes out a card.

"A real man uses their fists!" Elfman shouts.

"I told you to stop saying that!" Evergreen begins to swat him with her fan.

Natsu ran behind Luna hoping she wouldn't get hit kicked, punched, or have a beer mug thrown at her.

"Luna." He shouts.

The pinkette continues running through the guildhall. Crawling under peoples legs or under a table, jumping and avoiding being hit. If anything, Luna found the war zone to be like a giant jungle gym of sorts.

Something grabbed her, it was her Aunt Erza.

"Uh oh." She says.

"Luna." Natsu runs up to them.

"We have to move." Erza leads them upstairs.

For once Natsu was glad that the redhead knight intervened. On the second floor were the woman, children, and Master Makarov who was overseeing the fighting. Standing next to him was the first Master Mavis Vermillion, who casually sat on the edge of the upper deck.

"You brought the twins." Mira runs up to him.

"Yeah, but they're asleep." Natsu wondered how they still can be asleep after all the noise coming from downstairs.

"You're okay aren't you?" Erza hugs the three year old, who is starting to become blue.

"Daddy." Luna says out breath.

"She's so adorable." Erza says lovingly.

"Alright, Erza—."

Erza pulls Luna closer to her chest.

Ever since the Titania became pregnant, her hormones had been all over the place. One second, she would be happily hugging the life out of the guild member's children, and then angry when no one complied with her weird food cravings. At this point Natsu didn't know which Erza he preferred, battle ready Erza who pummel him or pregnant Erza. One thing for sure is that Jellal must be some kind of saint.

"Natsu I think Luna is sick." She places her hand on the child's forehead.

"Oh really." He says sarcastically.

Not noticing the sarcasm, Erza let's go of her tight embrace and instead begins to rock the three year old in her arms. That seemed to do the trick…sort of.

Something catches Natsu's scent. Crap. Before anyone could react, he rushed towards the bag, pulling out all of his supplies. "Alright c'mon Nash. Hey Mira can you keep an eye on Nashi?" He picks up the baby and heads towards the men's room.

"Natsu." Mira calls.

"Yeah."

"There's no changing in the men's bathroom."

"Oh," he changes his direction. "I'll just go to the girl's bath—."

"Not so fast." The very pregnant Titania snapped as she placed Luna on her hip.

"Then where am I suppose to change the baby?" Natsu looks at the table. This would have to do.

"Uh Erza I don't think you should be carry while you're carrying." Levy adds.

"Relax," She nonchalantly waves her off. "I am only seven months pregnant."

Levy being the level headed woman she was, quickly took the girl, "I'll take Luna."

"Aunt Levy." The little girl practically jumping into her arm.

"Thirty seconds," Natsu cheers. "And smelling good. Eat shit ice princess."

"Shit?" Luna says.

The color in his face disappearing as every silent second continued to pass.

"Oh my." Mavis gasps.

"What?" Natsu tries to play it off. He needed to say something quick. Unfortunately, his mind betrayed and he couldn't find a word to rhyme with shit.

"Mira, Levy please make sure that the children don't watch." Erza cracks her knuckles.

By the time Natsu has come to, he's lying on the floor with the back of head throbbing. Most likely hit with the back of her sword. He touches the back of his head, holding in a wince as he stands up.

After spending the rest of the afternoon at the guild, the Dragneels went back home. By the time Natsu arrived back to their home, Luna was sound asleep. Luckily, for her they had a three wheeler stroller, meaning she could sleep instead of walk. Taking the twins and Luna out of the stroller, he set them on the floor on top of a comforter. Locking the doors and making himself a quick dinner, he picked up his children from the floor and tucked them into their beds. Finally, after a long day, Natsu gratefully crashed into his bed. With the little bit of energy he had, he turned on the baby monitor and fell asleep.

 **Day 2**

The second day started very early for his liking. Three in the morning to be exact, the twins were awake and they were either hungry and in need of a diaper change, or both. Feeding them was going to be tricky. Barely being, ten months old they hadn't been too adamant on not being breastfed as often and were not doing well with the bottle. Seeing that their father did not possess the assets to provide them nourishment, he hoped they would take liking to the bottle.

Next, was what he considered to be a circus act, rocking them both at the same time while patting their backs. The great Natsu Dragneel, dragon slayer, hero of Fiore, could not handle both babies at once. He knew if he didn't burp them well, they would become gassy, irritated, and wouldn't stop crying until they either feel asleep or get the gas out of their system.

"Did you guys get it out of your systems?" He rocks from side to side.

Nash burps.

"Good job their buddy," He puts Nash back into his crib. "Alright I'm just waiting on the princess." He continues rocking.

Nashi burps.

"Good job Nashi." He yawns as he places her back into the crib. Turning off the light, he headed back into his room, and lied on the bed. Looking at the empty side near him, he smiled. _She'll be back today_ , he thinks to himself.


	3. Interupted

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites. Here's a new chapter to make up for lost time. Please continue with the comments, I like to hear from all of you.**

 **Luna:8**

 **The Twins: 6**

 **Igneel:2**

 **Rated M**

 **Interrupted**

* * *

Natsu considers himself to be a good person. He's always putting his family first, whether it be immediate or guild related. Tries his best to be the best father, husband, and friend out there. Now like any sane person he wondered what had he done to deserve this. The problem being, why every time he and Lucy decided to become intimate, someone interrupted them. It was as if a universal alarm went off when things started to heat up. Fifteen year olds all over Fiore were getting more action than him. This resulting in having to kill the mood in order to get his throbbing member down, imagining the old hag from Lamia scale in a bikini did it most of the time. Yet if the pain didn't subside, cold showers and working it off did the trick.

At least he wasn't alone, Lucy seemed peeved at every little thing. She had an itch, that she needed Natsu to scratch. Being interrupted caused her pain, which would make it difficult for her to walk and not for the right reasons. There was always the option to relieve herself, but it wasn't the same without him. It was seriously throwing them off, that during their jobs if it required to beat someone up they didn't hold back any punches, due to their pent up sexual frustration.

The first time that this happened was, May 2.

* * *

 **May 2, 1** **st** **Attempt.**

The had tucked their kids into their beds, locked every door and window, cleaned up the house, and they were ready to crash into their beds.

"…you smell good." Natsu wraps his arms around her waist. "Vanilla."

Of course coming from Natsu and his super sniffer this was to be taken as a compliment, "It's perfume."

"Why is it that women try to smell all fruity and flowery?" His hypersensitive nose leading him to a spot on her neck, where the scent was even stronger. He licks her neck.

"Natsu." She squeals.

"Doesn't taste like it though?" Something catches his eyes; it was the mate mark on her light skin. The mark of his fangs, still imprinted in the spot above her pulse point and just below her right earlobe. In order for dragons to claim their mate, they had to bite them on the neck, leaving behind not only the mark but also all the scent of the dragon. Natsu hit the jackpot, because it also happens to be one of Lucy's erogenous zones. Just blowing directly on that spot made the blonde shiver. Feeling a bit playful, he did exactly that.

Her back tensed up against his chest.

"You okay Luce?" He teases her.

"Yeah." She says.

He opens his mouth and bites down on the mark.

Lucy gasps.

Getting the effect he desires and wanting things to escalate, he slips his hand under her her tank top, feeling the cool skin underneath his calloused palm. Raising his arm, it reaches its destination. Taking the braless mound, he begins to squeeze it, his hand consumed by fleshy goodness. He begins to suck on the mark.

She lets out soft moans, as she presses her back closer to his chest. Lucy wraps an arm around his neck, and grabs onto the hair on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her neck.

Moving away from her neck, he bites down on her earlobe causing the blond to practically jump out of his grasp.

"N-Natsu," She tries to keep her voice straight, as his hand continues its ministrations on her breast. "Y-you need…to…warn me…k-kids sleeping."

He sucks on her earlobe and then pulls away with a 'pop' sound, "So you want me to tell you everything that I am going to do to you?" He whispers.

She turns on her side so they're face to face, her eyes already filled with desire, "And what exactly are you going to do to me?"

"Well first I'm going to get you on top of me," he quickly does so. "Then I'm going to kiss you while getting you out of your top."

Lucy takes her top and throws it somewhere onto the ground/

One word came to Natsu's mind, hot. "That works."

She leans down—

"Mom." Nash shouts.

"Maybe if we ignore them, they'll stop calling." He says.

Lucy's lips barely graze his when someone knocks on the door.

Nastu groans.

"Lucy." Happy calls.

Luckily, for them they had locked the bedroom door or else the blue feline would find them in a very compromising position.

In a swift movement Lucy is off him, "Where did I throw my tank top?"

"Mom." Luna shouts.

"Natsu." Happy calls.

"Coming," She quickly scans the floor. "Natsu help me."

Natsu sits up. Noticing a pitched tent in his pants. Semi…great.

The kids bedroom doors open and footsteps can be heard down the hall.

"Natsu," She snaps her fingers in front of his face. "Help."

"I'll stay under the covers," The kids shouldn't be exposed to his semi. "Here." He throws her a t-shirt from on top of the bedside table.

"Thanks." She quickly puts it on. "Duty calls, c'mon."

"I'll let you handle this one Luce?" He signals with his eyes to his pitched tent.

"Really?" She places her hands on her hips.

He nods.

"Fine." She sighs; unlike her desire Natsu's was very visible. Taking a deep breath, she got into mother mode, and went to find out what was going on.

From across the hallway, glaring at each other were her two girls on one side and on the other was her son with Happy holding the six year old back.

"Why aren't you all asleep?"

The four of them begin to talk on top of each other with the only audible words being "mom," "dark," and "hate."

She shushes them, "One at a time please and quietly?" She turns to the blue exceed. "Happy?"

"Well—"

"Yo, what did I miss?" Natsu runs down the hall.

Happy clears his throat, "Well I was sleeping in Nash's room, when the girls woke us up-."

"Because Nash forget to put the toilet seat down." Luna points her finger at the guilty party.

"Only because Nashi wouldn't stop pounding on the door." He sticks his tongue out at Nashi.

"I needed to use the bathroom, really, really, bad," Nashi adds.

"You could've gone used the one in the guest room." Nash retorts.

She shakes her head, "Because I heard something—."

"Is everything okay?" The familiar voice yawns.

"First master?" Lucy says.

"Mavis," Natsu grins. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well I told Happy I was going to be staying the night if that's alright, the guild is closed, Tenrou is far, and I wanted to know for myself why everyone at the guild comes over," She smiles shyly. "Mere curiosity really?"

"You're the first master?" Nash asks.

As an avid reader and wanting to know the history of her future guild, Nashi obviously knew who the person standing before them. Unlike her brother, she exactly paid attention when Master Markarov speaks.

"I am," She smiles. "My name is Mavis Vermillion."

"But you're just a kid." He points out.

Mavis's smile quickly fades and the color of her face disappears.

Lucy puts her hand over Nash's mouth, like his father he tended to put his foot in his mouth. "I am so sorry—."

Mavis quickly recovers, "I-it's fine I don't take what children say too seriously. Because I am an adult." She proudly announces.

"Besides she can't be a kid Nash she's like old, like _really_ old," Natsu emphasizes the last part.

Mavis's smile falters and her eyes become watery.

Lucy puts her other hand on Natsu's mouth, "I am very sorry." She begins to apologize profusely.

"I-I'm fine." She tries to convince herself more than the others.

"Master Mavis, do you like fish?" Happy quickly intervenes, after all as the family's exceed it is his job to save their face…that and maybe if Lucy sees he's being good she will reward him with salmon.

After a long night of trying to cheer Mavis up, they all went back into their room, and instantly fell asleep. Little did Natsu and Lucy know that this was just the beginning of interruptions.

* * *

 **2** **nd** **Attempt**

It was very late into the night when they returned from the S-Class promotion party. It had taken Wendy a little time but the youngest dragon slayer managed to finally become S-Class. Not only that, but during her test she managed to get a lucky shot in on the she-devil, Mirajane. However, instead of being happy she began to cry and apologize profusely on their knees for three hours straight. Leading Mira to soothe the youngest dragon slayer. Once Wendy had stopped and deemed herself "okay," they returned to the guild for the promotion party.

As the designated "walker" for the night Natsu was in charge of watching the children and making sure Lucy didn't make a fool of herself while drinking. They couldn't afford to have a repeat of two years ago, just remembering made him want to beat up everyone male in the Fairy Tail guild. One slip of the tongue on her part and for the longest time everyone thought Natsu purred like a cat during sex.

After putting their kids into bed who were already asleep, they headed into their room. Natsu took Lucy's purse and keys and put them on the bed beside her, knowing that if Lucy were sober she would kill him before letting her celestial keys touch the floor. Making sure that she and her keys were safe on the bed he began to take off his shirt, when all of the sudden Lucy jumps on his back.

"Lucy." He quickly regains his footing before plummeting to the ground.

"I'm a cat." She giggles into his ear and nuzzles her forehead into the back of his neck.

"Okay." He carries her to the bed and places her down, then continues to get undressed.

"Natsu," She steps up behind wrapping her arms around his now shirtless torso. "Play with me," She seductively whispers into his ear. "Make me purr."

He clenches his jaw as he feels blood beginning to pump rapidly towards his crotch.

To make her point come across, she begins to trace the contours of his well sculpted chest with her nails.

He was a man. A weak man when it came to sex. Just a couple of touches or licks from her and he was already fired up. Turning around, Lucy's lips instantly crashed into his. His hands flew to her hips, while hers began to tangle in his pink locks. The kiss wasn't slow or tender, it was raw and passionate. Their tongues fighting for dominance, moans being exchanged, and hands running down each other's body. The tight dress that once adorned her body was now on the floor with his pants. Natsu sat down on the edge of the bed and Lucy sat on his lap. Lacking air, they pulled away. She didn't wait for a second to pass before she was kissing and then sucking on the scar on his neck.

He shutters under her touch, "L-lucy."

A hand begins trailing down from his pecs all the way to his stomach and then finally landing on his member. She gives him a small squeeze, making him bite down on her shoulder to muffle a grunt.

"Natsu." She gasps and begins to rub her palm against his member.

The fabric, although known to stretch, was not helping with the constraint in his crotch. He needed to do something quick in order to relieve himself. Separating a few inches from her, he practically ripped the bra, and began to lose himself in the bounty of bosom before him. Barely pinching her nipples and Lucy grinds before him, creating a heavenly friction between their bodies.

"Shit." He moans under his breath. Taking the breast into his mouth, he begins to lick, nip and suck, while his free hand is pinching her other nipple. The overwhelming pleasure makes her roll her hips against his member and instantly greeted by her wet folds. With the way things are going, he knew the second their underwear left their bodies, Lucy wouldn't hesitate to pin him down and ride him. Sure, he liked taking control, but there was something sexy about her being on top, watching the erotic show before him as she lowers herself on him. His tip meeting the spot where it makes her arch her back and scream of euphoria.

His boxers were starting to become wet and restricting towards his crotch that he wanted to burn the cursed fabric off and while at it burns hers as well. Placing her on the bed underneath him, he kicked his boxers off, and threw her underwear towards God knows where and crawled on top of her.

Something falls to the ground. Keys.

Natsu turns his head, but Lucy pulls him down to her. Their lips crashing—

A puff of smoke appears and out comes the maiden Virgo.

"Yes Princess." Virgo's voice makes them break apart.

"Virgo?" They both say simultaneously.

Natsu shields Lucy's naked body from her pink haired celestial spirit in the process kneeing him in the forbidden area.

At this moment, she doesn't know who to deal with first, the celestial spirit or the man in pain.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asks as her sobriety quickly kicks in.

"Well I felt the keys jumping up and down and you and Mr. Natsu were yelling each other's names so I assumed something was wrong and came here of my own accord."

Jumping up and down? The keys were on the bed when she was grinding, which would make the keys go and down. As for screaming each other's name…well that was a no brainer. As for Virgo it seemed she didn't understand human sexuality, by the casual way she stood before them.

"It seems you're both wrestling; do you need of my assistance princess?" She asks.

If Lucy's face wasn't red before it sure was now. She opened her mouth, but her tongue decided to go AWOL.

"I could pull Mr. Natsu off you." She suggests her eyes already on Natsu's naked back.

"No!" Lucy's voice returns.

"Is Mr. Natsu alright, he seems in pain." Virgo notes. "I know an ancient celestial technique to relieve pain in no time." With her arms already in front of her, she walks towards the couple on the bed.

"No!" Lucy wraps her arms around his back, "No. It's fine." Natsu groans above her and not in the way, they had experienced minutes before. "You could—."

"Is it time for punishment, princess?"

"What?" Lucy asks.

"Well I saw you knee Mr. Natsu in the groin and I was wondering if you could—."

"No!" She quickly interjects. "Go back Virgo."

"As you wish princess." Virgo disappears into the same cloud of smoke she came from.

Lucy turns to Natsu, who's pale in the face, "Are you okay?"

Rather than answering, he rolls off her and curls to his side as he clenches his jaw from pain.

"Do you…." She stops herself.

Another interruption plus pain.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Attempt**

Days had passed since the Virgo and being kneed in the groin incident had happened, and Natsu was hopeful on getting some alone time with Lucy. Hoping to set the mood and avoid interruptions, he managed to get Wendy and Carla to babysit the kids and planned a night in the town for them. The night had gone well, even better than he expected. He was able to impress Lucy with a reservation at Magnolia's swankiest restaurant, courtesy of Mira. Walk around the city hand in hand, as they watched firework show, something that he didn't know about, but was able to make the night even more special. Once the fireworks ended, they were on their way home when they stumbled upon a thief who stolen from an elderly woman. Said thief's luck ended the minute he ran into the Dragneels. Natsu threw a fireball at the guy, while Lucy gave him her legendary "Lucy Kick." Handing the thief to the police and the purse back to its owner, they each received 150,000 jewels each for their act of heroism, because the elderly woman who had been robbed also happened to be one of the richest woman in Magnolia. After the eventful night, Natsu was glad just to be cuddling up next to Lucy.

"Got to go on a date with you, got super stuffed, got to beat someone up, got paid, I say tonight is good." He turns on his side, facing her. "But the night is not over yet."

She puts her arms around his neck and tugs on the small stands of hairs on his neck, "Well I'm all fired up now." She giggles.

It started slow with gentle kisses on the lip, but that all went downhill for him, when Lucy nibbled on his bottom lip. With his hands on her lower back he reeled her in closer to him and found her tongue along the way. Tongues fighting for dominance, hands roam each other's bodies; he grips her tighter to him, already feeling her erect nipples through her tank top on his shirtless chest. He needed to get her tank top off quickly before he himself burned it off. Lucy was already working on getting his drawstring pajama bottoms off. It had been too long for their sexually active lives, and they wanted—needed to be together. Taking her tank top, Natsu didn't waste second before he rolled a nipple between his index finger and thumb.

"Natsu." Lucy moans.

Smiling at the sight before him, he puts the other breast into his mouth, giving her nipple a light nibble, with his free hand he removes her panties, and instantly sticks a digit into her woman hood. Her walls clenching on his finger, before he even started, she was ready.

Unfortunately, for Lucy he still wanted to tease her. He slowly removed his finger and then without a second to waste, shoves it back into her core. She arches and moans. Her back off the mattress, Natsu puts a hand underneath her ass and begins to squeeze, pleasuring her in her nether region, breast, and now bottom.

"Lucy." He grunts as continues pulling his finger in and out of her.

With all the pleasure, the only thing she is capable of now, is screaming his name until her voice goes away. The stimulation builds up too much, that like a dam with too much water it broke.

Pulling his finger out of Lucy, he licked every single inch, and went not satisfied enough he went in for more of her juices. Licking all her juice up, he bit down the place that had been teasing him for a while now, her nub. When he bit down gently on her nub, Lucy thrusts into face. Her hand pulling unto the pink mane before her, with each lick or bite, she pulled harder onto his locks.

While it stung, Natsu enjoyed pleasuring her, and just the look on her face made being in a little pain worth it. The way she rolled her hips towards him was driving him crazy. Taking off his boxers, he crawled right on top her again and got into position. With sweat above her brow and the dreamy look in her eyes made him smile.

"Ready Luce?"

She puts her hand on his cheek and smiled, "Must you ask?"

He nods, "Even if we're married and done this a bunch of times, I will make sure that you're ready and… that… I am not hurting you in any way."

"You won't hurt me," She presses her forehead against his. "Because I trust you. I've always have and always will, ever since that day when you grabbed my hand and we ran away from the port of Hargeon."

"We've come a long way haven't we?" It was a long time ago, but he could still see the look on her face when they ran from Hargeon. The smile. The smile and trust that started it all. From that very moment, everything in his life had changed.

"And we still have a long way to go." She kisses him.

"Yeah," He says as he deepens the kiss. Locking his arm under one of her legs, he puts her leg on his shoulder in order to get into a better position. "Ready?"

"Ready."

His tip—

Glass shatters.

"What the hell?" Natsu pulls out.

"What's the matter?" She asks with concern.

Like an animal on instinct, Natsu jumps off the bed, landing on the balls of his feet. With quick and light footsteps, he closes the door behind himself and runs down the hall with a fireball in his hands. Following the sound of footsteps, he follows it to the kitchen. Just as he's approaching he smells something familiar. A scent very distinct that a blind man could spot it miles away.

"Cana?"

The lights turn on and standing behind the kitchen counter is Fairy Tail's resident drunkard, Cana Alberona.

"Natsu your clothes."

He looks down to himself and notices that he just had a "Gray" moment.

"I'm surprised you've grown that much," she turns around and begins to open the kitchen cabinets. "Good job Lucy. Where's the alcohol in this place?"

"What are you doing here?"

She rolls her eyes, "Isn't it obvious. You got any booze or what?"

Knowing Cana, it was better to give her the beer than deny her, because like every woman in the Fairy Tail guild her ire could rival that of the Titania. He points to the top cabinet with all the child safety locks.

With an empty beer bottle she still had in her hand, she broke the lock, and brought out the best wine. "Child's play," She examines the bottle. "But it will do." She heads towards the guest room when she bumps into Lucy.

"Cana?" Lucy asks.

"I'm going to sleep," She walks past her and heads towards the guest room. "Wake me up when it's breakfast."

Following the brunette into the guest room, the first thing her eyes land on is the shattered glass underneath the now broken window.

"You didn't leave the window open," Cana plops herself onto the bed. "Nice bed."

"Cana!" Natsu shouts as he looks at the shatter window before him.

"Keep it down your killing my buzz," she takes a large swig. "Oh look you finally decided to put on clothes."

Natsu had managed to grab a pair of shorts while the women went into the guest room, "Why'd you break in?"

"Like I said, the window was open, so I grabbed a rock and well you know the rest of the story. By the way, you shouldn't leave rocks lying around the window because someone might try to break into this place."

"Cana!" Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Will you two stop yelling." She presses her fingers into her temples. "You're giving me a headache."

"Fine," Tries to compose herself. "We'll talk about this in the morning." She leaves, leaving Natsu and Cana alone in the room.

"She's angry."

"Shit." Natsu says under his breath.

"You know you should take advantage of this moment Natsu," She drinks. "Angry sex is one of the best."

"Cana!" He feels his face turn red. Sure Natsu liked—loved having sex, but talking about made him feel like a pervert, like the ice bastard for instance.

"Really Natsu," She rolls her eyes. "She's greased your pole and you still act coy."

He didn't respond and instead decides to walk away.

"Close the door," She orders. "And make sure to gag the blonde, I don't want her screams to wake me up.

With the mood once again ruined—more like murdered, they called it a night.

* * *

Natsu was angry and not in the "fighting Gray" type of way, he was literally sexually frustrated. It was like the world didn't want him to have sex. And no sex in the last three weeks meant a very hot tempered, pun intended, fire wizard. He had been noticing that any time things started to escalate, something or someone got in the way. It's not like they could schedule or plan something, because last time they did they had to work around their own schedules and their kids. Working with schedule was easier than finding a babysitter for the rambunctious Dragneel children. Like last time when Wendy babysat the kids, Nash brought out Rastaban and the small celestial dragon had a cold, sneezed a large fireball, burning part of the roof. Then there was also the fact that every time he was about to kiss Lucy or some sort of gesture, someone interrupted him.

Now, there he was lying on the bed with his wife, and he couldn't even touch her, because he was too paranoid of being caught naked and shielding her naked body for the 5th time this month.

"You seem in a sour mood." She closes the book on her lap.

He doesn't respond.

"What's wrong?" She attempts to touch his hair when he turns away from her hand. "Natsu."

"Don't touch me or something might happen." He eyes the door.

"What?" Luck looks at the direction to where Natsu is staring.

"Have you noticed that any time we become…you know, intimate something happens?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe," He repeats. "Last month we were getting somewhere when the kids started to fight—."

"They always fight," She says nonchalantly, but then realizes what she just said. "I'll have to talk to them. Moving on—."

"Virgo," Natsu adds. "Popped in when I was about to go…well yeah."

Lucy face turns red. Having to explain to the celestial spirit about human sexuality was something she never thought that she would have to do. "Okay, but—."

"Cana." Natsu lists. "Barely got in and had to pull right out."

"You—"

"Happy." Natsu interjects.

"Fine. You have a point, but being paranoid won't help the situation."

 _Maybe we could skip the foreplay;_ he thought to himself, but then vetoed the idea in an instant. Lucy seemed to like the idea of building it up to the moment and have it be meaningful rather than being jack hammered on the spot. He could go either way, yet, he had to consider what she wants. However, would it be horrible to suggest such thing? They've done it before…then again it was the second round.

Lucy turns him around, so he's lying flat on his back, and then straddles him, "We just have to fix that." She places a hand on his chest.

Natsu looks at the door.

"Will you stop looking at the door—."

"Someone is going to—."

She turns his head, so that he's facing her, "Look at me Natsu."

He looks into her large brown orbs and a grin begins to form. He places a hand on her cheek and she nuzzles into it. "I'm an idiot, huh."

"And I'm a weirdo, deal with it." She laughs.

"Sorry."

"Well I did vow to be with you in sickness and in health and in paranoia."

"Can't forget that one," He laughs. "Thanks Luce."

She brushes the bangs away from his forehead and places her forehead on his, "Always."

"Always." He repeats. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he reeled her in closer so they were chest to chest. He kissed her and place his other arm under her bottom, pushing her up, creating a heavenly friction. In one swoop, he flipped them over, pinning her underneath him.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She bit down on his lower lip and then gave him a lingering kiss. Natsu moaned, going in for another kiss, and received a small peck. Lucy then pulls away for her to still be close without their lips touching. With her lips parted slightly, Natsu didn't hesitate and put his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan from her. As much as he enjoyed slow sensual, he really liked the raw and passionate aggressive kisses. Doing so he slipped his hand under her top and started running a hand down her side.

Running out of air, she began trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck, while running her fingers through his spiky mane.

"Lucy." He grunts.

She smiles on his neck and begins to tease his scar by giving it a bite and then a kiss.

"Shit." He says.

Pulling away from the scar, she gives it a blow, and she feels him shiver on top of her.

Lowering himself, he pulls down her shorts, revealing her red panties. Whether she meant to wear it or not, it was a complete turn on.

"Red."

"Uh huh." She motions him to come back up.

Putting his arms underneath her, he sits her up into his lap.

She shrieks at the sudden movement.

He laughs and gives her a kiss, placing his arms on her back; he begins to kiss down her neck. She tilts her head back giving him space to continue his path down to her shoulder and then to her collarbone.

"Natsu." She moans, unconsciously rolling her hips into his.

"Shit." He hisses, he pulls her top off and goes for her bra next.

"Excited are we?" She kisses the tip of his nose.

He kept trying to feel for the hooks, but nothing. Is he not reaching the clasps? Usually they're there. _Where the hell is the clasps to this damn thing,_ he thinks to himself as he continues running his hands on her back.

Lucy bit down on her lip to stifle a laugh, tonight Natsu was going to learn that not all bras come off from the back. She started to feel her back starting to become warmer than usual. _He wouldn't,_ she thinks to herself, _No, he actually would._ It took her time to train Natsu to not burn her clothes during intercourse, which took the very impatient dragon slayer sometime to grasp.

"Natsu," She places her hand on his hand. "I need to show you something." She undoes the clasp in the front.

"Are you serious, that's cheating." He fakes a pout and crosses his arms in front of him.

"You didn't ask." She coos and pats both of his cheeks.

"Anything else?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" She teases.

"Yeah! That's why I asked." He nods slowly, like if she had a blonde moment.

Not catching on to her playful banter, she rolls her eyes, "Natsu just kiss me."

He smiles and begins kissing down the valley between her breasts. Letting out breathy moans, she presses his face to her chest. He rolls a nipple between his fingers, pinches, and then start to suck on it. She felt all coherent thoughts skyrocket out of the window, as she drowned in euphoria. With his other hand, he begins to rub his finger against her nub, her wet folds instantly greeting him. He then inserts his finger, making her gasp.

"Natsu." She shrieks.

Just listening to the sound made him member stand up.

"No…fair." She says in between moans.

He leaves her breast and whispers into her ear while still pumping in and out of her with his finger, "What not fair?"

"You're…trying…to…god…."She says out of breath.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." He inserts another finger; if he kept it up at this slow pace she would definitely come or get angry, either way Cana did say that angry sex is great. Lucy dug her forehead into his shoulder as she came. Her bangs matted with sweat as she rode the waves of pleasure. Natsu held her tightly as she shook as the euphoria raced through her body.

It took her a few seconds to regain her strength, but once up, she tackled Natsu, straddling him. "Your turn."

Natsu swallowed hard, he knew he had it coming, but having Lucy go into dominatrix mode was too hard to resist.

She practically ripped off his shorts, leaving him only in black boxers. She then placed her hand on his already erect member and began to squeeze.

Natsu clenched his jaw to hold back a moan.

She then slid his boxers off and pinched his tip.

"Shit!" He curses. He was a goner.

She then crawled down towards his nether regions, started to massage his testicles, and then finally placed her mouth around his member. Natsu bucked his hips into her mouth as she gave have a long suck and to make him lose his mind even more she then gave him a lick.

"Lucy," He pressed her face into his crotch. Too long had it been since she had done this too him, and boy was he grateful. Weeks too long. "Luce." He comes, shouting his seed into her mouth.

Swallowing the white liquid already in her mouth, she then cleans him out.

"Crap." He says out of breath.

Licking the last bit, she smirks, now we're even.

"Yeah…okay." Natsu comes back down to earth.

She kisses him, "The great dragon slayer is speechless."

He pins her down onto the mattress and positions himself, "I might be speechless right now, but you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Confident are we?"

He rolls his eyes, "Ready?"

She nods.

He goes in and sets a slow pace, pumping in and out of her.

"Natsu… move…faster."

Wanting to tease her even more, he back out quickly, but then enters in slowly.

"Natsu," She moans, feeling sexually frustrated with his slow thrusts.

Fighting with his need to quicken the pace, he closed his eyes as he went back out. Opening his eyes, he felt the animal instinct rush through his veins, his draconic side yelling at him to take her.

"Natsu?" She asks, wondering why he has stopped.

He quickly thrust into her, making Lucy hold her breath. His thrusts were aggressive to the point that in order to keep together, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Natsu felt her heels dig into his back she moaned and yelled of pleasure as her nails scrap his back. Feeling the small sting on his back, fuel his draconic instincts. He needs to keep control, knowing that if he were to give into his true nature, she could end up in serious pain and possibly injury. Yet in order to calm himself down, he needed the dragon to take over and relieve itself. His eyes were the first to change and instantly Lucy realized that it was time to brace herself, touching the scales on his cheek, she gave him a nod.

Pinning both of her hand above her head, Natsu then placed both of her legs on his shoulder and positioned himself. A strong thrust was the first to begin the ordeal, hitting her core, she shivered beneath him raking his back with her nails. Continuing, Lucy began to roll her hips into his to brace impact, but doing so caused him to thrust into another position. Accommodating himself for a new position he got out from Lucy's grips and lied next to her. Turning on his side, he went in from the back, forcing her to spread her legs apart. Thrusting from this angle he started to hit her G-spot, making her scream. The thrusts become more and more aggressive, one hand stimulating her nub, while his other hand was on her breast. Lucy placed her mouth over her hand to muffle the sound of her screams of euphoria. Her walls were now seriously clenching on him, she was ready, and wanting to catch up to, he pounded into her. Marring her skin with bruises in the process, he sunk his fangs into her mark, and they came together. It took him seconds to come to.

He sits up and notices that Lucy is still breathing, "You okay?" he then notices a small trail of blood. "Lucy?"

Blood is seeping down on her neck, her breathing is regulated, but she tries to calm her racing pulse. "I'm fine." She says in a low voice.

The mark on her neck was bleeding and guilty started to wash over him, he hurt her. He should've had more control, shouldn't have given into his instinct, shouldn't have hurt her, shouldn't have touched her, because monsters tend to break everything. Swinging his legs over to the edge, he sat down. He couldn't look at her without feeling guilt. He used to have better control, no blood, not to many bruises. The dragon had unleashed itself upon her and he felt disgusted.

"Natsu?" She cocks her head to the side and notices that he's sitting with his back towards her. She sits up and pain shoots through her body.

"Are you alright?" He says in a low breath.

"I'm fine," She repeats and kneels behind him, pressing her forehead against his back, and wraps her arms around his torso. "I knew you would never hurt me."

"You're bleeding." He turns around so they're now facing each other.

"Yeah I am, but it's not gushing out. Natsu it's just a li—."

"I'm sorry," He interjects. "I'm supposed to have better control. I'm supposed to protect— to love you, not cause you pain."

"I am fine," She repeats, putting a comforting hand on his cheek, the scales disappearing under her touch. "Natsu look at me."

He hesitantly looks into her eyes, expecting to see pain or disgust, but instead he sees love. She loved him just as much as he loved her.

"I trust you and I know that you'll never hurt me," She kisses his forehead. "You're my dragon after all."

He gives her a small grin, "Thanks Luce."

She nods as she lies down. Natsu then lies next to her, wrapping his arms around her torso, he kisses the top of her head. "I love you Luce."

She puts her hands over his large calloused ones, "I love you too."


	4. Reminsce

**Luna: 7**

 **Nash and Nashi: 5**

 **Igneel:1**

 **Reminiscing**

"…and they lived happily ever after the end," Lucy closes the book. "All right time to go to sleep."

"Mom." The three Dragneel children moan.

"I'm not tired." Luna sits up..

"Another story." Nashi adds. "Please mom."

"Yeah." Nash nods. "This time with ninja.

"Ninja." Natsu repeats as he wraps his scarf around his face.

"Tomorrow." Lucy says, "Now it's time to go to sleep—."

"But mom." The three repeat.

"Please." Nashi hugs her mother's side.

"C'mon Luce," Natsu grins."One more story won't hurt."

She rolls her eyes and smiles, "One more, but then all of you," She turns to Natsu. "Have to go to sleep. Promise?"

"Promise." The four of them give her a fanged smile.

"Alright which one should I read?"

"Ninjas." Nash shouts as he strikes his best ninja pose.

"The warrior princess." Says Luna.

"The knight and the king." Nashi hands her the book.

"Read all three." Natsu suggests. "No or better yet tell them a story."

"What story?" Nashi asks.

"What about one of your missions," Nash grins. "One with big monsters and—."

Luna shakes her head, "I don't want to hear about monsters before I go to sleep."

"No monsters." Lucy reassures Luna.

"Oh I have an idea, why don't we tell the kids about how we met, Luce." He suggests. "Short and simple."

"How did you two meet?" Luna asks.

"They met in the guild when they were kids, duh." Nash says in obvious manner.

"Not really." Lucy smiles.

"You're thinking about your aunt Lisanna, she and I met when were a little older than you. But that's another story."

"Okay," Nash shrugs. "Then how did you two meet."

"The day was July 2nd, X784 Hargeon Port. I had just purchased Plue's key when I overheard girls talking about how the great wizard "Salamander" was in Hargeon. After hearing and reading so much on the Fairy Tail guild, I wanted to meet him."

"Getting up close to the _Salamander_ , she instantly fell in love with him. It was love at first sight." Natsu adds. "He even had a crowd of girls around him."

"Really, girls?" Nash unimpressed tone.

"Well did you instantly love her back dad?" Luna squeals.

"Not exactly," Lucy laughs. "As I was about to get near _Salamander_ a pink haired guy came rushing in through the crowd.

"Turns out it was a guy pretending to be Salamander," Natsu states. "I had gone to Hargeon that day because I thought Igneel was going to be there, but when I found out it was another person well…."

"Seeing this pink haired man sizing up the Salamander, somehow managed to break the love charm."

"It's said that when you find your soul mate the charm will break," Natsu puts his arm around Lucy. "She loved me since the beginning even if she didn't know it."

"That or I thought he was the weirdest thing I've ever seen," She smirks. "Seeing how the pink haired guy was unimpressed with Salamander, the girls tackled him."

"I would have fought them off, but they were all my fans in some sort of way," He grins. "Strongest and most popular guy in Fairy Tail."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves." Lucy laughs.

"All of the sudden a girl by the name of Lucy begins talking to me out of nowhere and then she offered me food, that's how I knew I needed to keep her close by." He pulls her in closer.

"And then you got married and had us right?" Luna asks.

"No that was years later," Lucy turns to Natsu. "Back then we were just 17."

"I was a wizard in Fairy Tail and she wanted to be in Fairy Tail."

"From then on we became team of three you're dad, Happy, and I. We took missions traveled all over Fiore and even went into another world."

"Fireball and Scary Lucy," he nods. "They were great. Fireball was the fastest man in Edolas on wheels. Scary Lucy knew how to fight. I wish I could've gotten her back for all those times she beat me up."

"Who are they?" Nashi asks.

"Old friends," Lucy says not wanting to confuse them. "Now it's time for bed."

"Okay." Nashi yawns. Looking around the room Luna and Nash are asleep.

"Goodnight." Lucy tucks her into bed, turning on the night light; she kisses Nashi and Luna on the forehead and turns off the light.

Natsu takes Nash into his arms and carries him to his room, where Happy is sleeping in the crib with baby Igneel. Laying him softly on his bed, they tuck him in and close the door behind him.

"Hey Luce?" He turns off the lights in the hallway.

"Yeah."

"I bet you could beat Scary Lucy in a fight." He says proudly.

"You know if she were here she would reprimand you for adding "scary" to her name."

"Then what I am suppose to call her?"

"What about her real name?"

"Which is?"

"Ashley."

"Who's she?"

Lucy chuckles, "That's her name."

"Scary Lucy still sounds better, but whatever, I got the best Lucy here with me."

"Good answer Mr. Dragneel." She gives him a peck.

"Thank you Mrs. Dragneel."

Turning off the lights on the bedside table, she puts her head on his shoulder. Natsu reels her in closer, placing his hand on her hip.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they're together?"

"Scary Lucy and Fireball?"

She nods.

"Married and with kids?" He asks. "Yeah and I bet she asked him though, unless he was in the car then things are different." Natsu laughs as he could already picture Scary Lucy making Fireball wear the engagement ring.

* * *

 **Edolas**

"…and t-that's h-how I met your mother." Natsu smiles albeit nervously to his wife.

"Thanks dad." The pink haired little boy, Ash grins.

"Alright half pint time to go to sleep." Lucy gives her son a hug.

"Yes ma'am." The little boy salutes.

Closing the door behind themselves, Lucy grabs Natsu by the collar of his shirt and drags him into the garage, "C'mon I got an itch and you're the only one that can scratch it."

Putting on his goggles, he gets into the car and instantly changes from his once nervous self. With a cocky smile, he opens the door for her, "Try not to ruin the upholstery of the seat, alright?"

With a not so subtle tint on her cheeks, she takes his hand and climbs into the car.


	5. Forever and Always

**Songfic Inspired : Forever and Always**

 **A/U**

 **Forever and Always**

She sits at the table, pen in hand, as she draws random circles and figures of sorts on napkins.

"He should be getting home by now," she says to herself as the ticking of the clock further reminds her that he is hours late. "He would of called."

Happy runs in between her legs.

She picks up the small cat and brings it up to her lap, "looks like it's just going to be the two of us tonight, Hap,'" the cat begins to purr as she pets him in between the ears. "I was going to share the good news with him," She puts a hand on her stomach, "I even made his favorites extra spicy meats galore and for a complete meal steam veggies, because we both know he needs me to regulate his diet, and we need start showing good eating habits. But honestly, Happy I'm getting a bit worried."

Lucy dials his number. Three rings later and once again she gets to his voicemail, "Congratulations on making it this far and now the only thing left for you to do is drop me beat and I'll get back to you. Or better yet call Lucy she will definitely know about my whereabouts, and if you don't have her number or know who she is well good luck to you buddy." Beep.

She knew she should be mad at him, but just hearing his voicemail made her smile, "I can't believe I'm gonna marry that idiot."

Happy meows.

"I know right," her smile fades, "But still I wonder where could he be? I know he hates it when I do this, but he has coming." She quickly dials another number.

"Hey Lucy what's up?" The man answers.

"Hi Gray, is Natsu with you?"

"Not since work, why is ash tray missing?"

"Something like that." She says.

"Well you should call Laxus, probably sent him on a last job or something."

"I guess," she sighs. "thanks anyway."

"Sure. Just call me if you need anything, oh and tell the flaming idiot he owes me $50 bucks."

"Will do Gray, bye."

"Bye." He says.

"Guess I have to start cleaning up."

Her phone rings, Jellal's name flashes on the screen.

Wondering why she's getting a call from him, she picks up the phone, "Hel—."

"Lucy," He pants out of breath into the phone. "Hey I—you need to get Magnolia Memorial quick, Natsu…."

The next words that were said, she couldn't physically, mentally, emotionally register. Acting on basic instinct and adrenaline rushing through her veins, she grabbed her keys and went to Magnolia Memorial. Turning on the engine, her mind takes her to the month of December, when he proposed. Natsu was never one to look nervous, so when she was told to meet him under the Sakura tree, she was in for a shock.

 _The pinkette paced from side to side, so nervous that he kept on taking off and putting on his scarf._

 _"Hey Natsu." She greeted._

 _"Lucy!" His voice breaks. He quickly recovers by clearing his throat, "Lucy, what are you doing here, it's barely—"_

 _"5:00," She interjects._

 _He nods._

 _"Because that's the time you told me to show up."_

 _He face palms, "Guess I lost track of time," he lets out a nervous laugh._

 _"You feeling okay Natsu?"_

 _"I'm fine," He answers quickly. "I just…look you and I both know that I am not the best with words. I want to say something but don't how to say this, without it sounding weird."_

 _"Oh." She says, just seeing him this nervous made her nervous, was it possible that he was trying to breakup with her…._

 _"I…."he groans. "This is hard. Thing is….look it's not you it's me—"_

 _She felt the color in her face drown, "A-are you breaking up with me."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Are you breaking up with me, Natsu?" She repeats. What had did she do? She knows she doesn't have the memory of an elephant but she hasn't done anything for their relationship to end. Was it the sex? No. Natsu didn't seem like the guy to just to take her virginity and run off. She had also taken his, so they were together in this, right? Was it because she was hesitant at first to move in with him?_

 _Natsu stifled a laugh, until he finally broke, "You think I'm breaking up with you?"_

 _She nods, "You just used the most cliché break up line in history!"_

 _"I knew I heard it from somewhere, huh, well," he grins. "I am not breaking up with you."_

 _"You're not?"_

 _"No." he reaffirms._

 _She lets out a deep breath and runs up to him and hugs him, "You scared me there for a bit."_

 _"Like I would break up with you," He smiles into her hair as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I love ya too much to let you go Luce."_

 _She backs away from his embrace, to look into his eyes, "I love you too," she then flicks him on the forehead. "But if you ever scare me like that again I am going to Lucy kick you to port Hargeon."_

 _"Aye." He rubs his forehead, "Now I get what that weirdo Virgo was talking about, maybe this is your finishing move."_

 _"Shut up." She grabs him by his scarf and pulls him down into a kiss._

 _Natsu smiles as he places a small kiss on her nose, "You must be wondering why I called you here?"_

 _She nods._

 _He clears his throats, "I'm bad with words as you can see by now and somehow I managed to get you to love me."_

 _"Trust me it's a mystery to me as well."_

 _"You're making this hard and-and weird for me," He laughs nervously, "I also tend to use the wrong clichés for the wrong situation."He stuffed his hands into his coat feeling the velvet ring box in his right hand, "But I'm hoping this one works. Lucy," he takes her hand and bends down on his knee,_

 _Her eyes widen and she stood their frozen before him._

 _"I will love you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. I want us to have a family, 33 kids, but that is up to debate. I want us to grow old together, you know, be those geezers who yell at teenagers to get off their lawn. So with this cliché line, I ask, will you, Lucy who doesn't have a middle name Heartfilia marry me?"_

She pulls up to the entrance and runs into the emergency. Standing to the side of the front desk are the Fernandes' who are in a tight embrace. Jellal holds Erza as he puts his chin on her head, while she nuzzles deeper into his chest.

"Lucy." Erza pulls away from Jellal and quickly hugs her.

"How is he?"

"I…." She breaks down in front of her.

"You-you should see him for yourself." Jellal adds.

Lucy nods.

A nurse leads her through a million halls, a maze that is never ending. The smell of rubbing alcohol and disinfectant serves as a reminder of where her fiancée currently resides. Once stopping in front of Natsu's room, a doctor explains the condition to the three of them. She could hear and see the expressions of those around her; the way the doctor puts a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, or the way Jellal pulls Erza closer into his embrace, but nothing seem to register.

"….you may go in Ms. Heartfilia."

Nodding with a straight face, she walks into the room. Taking the seat next to the bedside, she takes his heavily bandaged hand and kisses his knuckles.

"Hi Luce." He says in a weak voice.

Just hearing how un-Natsu like his voice sound makes her realize the situation at hand.

"Natsu." She cries into his hand.

"Don't…don't cry," He says. "I hate seeing you cry."

"I- I can't."

He takes small shallow breaths, "I love you…so please…smile…for me."

She gives into his wishes and smile as tears stream down her face, "I love you too…so much… this is not an adventure you'll miss out on… because…we-we're going to be to-together forever and always."

He gives her his signature grin, "Forever…and always."

"Yeah," She smiles, "You and I are going to have kids, less than 33, but more than one. You're going to be there for when they are born…and you'll cry as you see the newest member of our small family in your arms. Natsu, you're going to be best the father a child could have…dressed in their dragon onesie you'll let them climb on your back so they could play horse. Our child-children will have our love. Then you and me, we're going to grow old together."

He smiles, "Both…of…us."

She nods, "We'll sit on our rocking chairs on the porch…as we…as we yell to the local kids to get off our lawn."

"And grandkids," He adds.

"And grandkids," She repeats. "We'll have so many to spoil and to love."

"Spoiled…brats." He laughs weakly.

"Yeah," She says. "But it doesn't matter, because rich or poor, house on the top of the hill or in my old apartment, we'll still have each other."

"That sounds…like..a…good life."

"It will be." She kisses his cheek.

"When do we start?" He asks.

An idea popped into her head, forever and always, "Now."

With Erza and Jellal outside of the room, Lucy ran out and told them her idea. Although both seemed hesitant at first, they agreed. In little to no time, Natsu and Lucy were going to get married. With the help of the nurses and Erza, they decorated Natsu's room with flowers from the gift store and a managed to find a pastor who was visiting the ill at the moment. With everything set for a makeshift wedding, they sat Natsu up in his bed as Lucy stood by his side. With Jellal, Erza, the R.N, and the doctor as their witness, the pastor says a few words.

"…and now for the rings." The pastor says.

"Oh," Lucy says. "I—."

"Erza…Jellal," Natsu says. "Can…I borrow your rings."

Looking at one another, they agree and hand over their rings, as the doctors and nurses smile and laugh at the scene before them.

Lucy begins her bows and by the time she finishes, the beeps from the heart monitor begin to slow down.

With a voice almost too low for anyone else to hear, he tells her, "I…will…always… love… you. Even if…I…am…not..there… don't… forget... that…I…will…always…love you…forever and…."

"Always." She adds.


End file.
